


Of all your pretty horses before (You should know that I can love you much more)

by MadameBaggio



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mob Boss Sansa, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Tommy Shelby thought he had it all figured out.Then he lost a horse to Lady Sansa Stark.Title from "Pretty Horses" by Shirley Manson
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Tommy Shelby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new work. (Yes, I can’t control myself…)
> 
> Peaky Blinders X Game of Thrones crossover, but Modern AU. Because why the hell not, right? ;)

Thomas Shelby had a deep appreciation for horses. He found them incredible creatures, both beautiful and powerful, and they also made him a nice amount in bets. So there was nothing to dislike. **  
**

He went to Epsom Derby that day to track down one specific man: Lord Willas Tyrell. The man raised the best race horses in Europe, and Tommy had his eyes on a very particular one: Winter Rose. This was going to be her second race, but Tommy knew potential when he saw it. He wanted that horse.

However Lord Tyrell was a hard man to catch. He didn’t take many appointments, even for the horses. He was really selective about who he sold them to.

Tommy was there to convince Willas to sell Winter Rose to him. At any price.

Lord Tyrell was hard to miss; he was tall, extremely well dressed and he kept rich company. On his table he had his family -sister, two brothers and their respective significant others -and Oberyn Martell and Ellaria Sand. Tommy knew they were really good friends, but Martell was also very much a criminal -he ran many underground casinos in South America and had quite a violent reputation.

There was also an extremely beautiful red headed fawning over Willas, but she didn’t attract Tommy’s attention -not at first, at least.

The armed bodyguards did. “Why does he have so much security?” Tommy mused out loud.

“What?” Polly asked, her eyes trying to find what Tommy was looking at.

“Those are armed bodyguards.” He indicated the tall blonde woman, then a tall man with a scarred face and a shorter man with dark hair and a beard. They were all strategically positioned, but it was clear that they were guarding Willas and that they were armed.

“They’re packing?” Arthur arched an eyebrow. “In here? They’ve got balls.”

“Or their boss has way more power here than we’ve thought.” Polly commented, her eyes fixed on Willas. “Who’s the woman?” She finally asked.

“I don’t know.” Tommy told her. “Maybe she’s his. Why?”

Polly hummed. “She looks familiar. I feel like I’ve seen her face before.”

“It’s a damn pretty face.” Arthur commented. “I’d remember seeing it.”

Polly scoffed and Tommy’s eyes went back to woman. She was stunningly beautiful, with regal lines in her face, sparkling blue eyes and really expensive jewelry. Maybe they ought to know who she was.

***

Tommy managed to corner Willas Tyrell in the smoking area. “Lord Tyrell. I’m Thomas Shelby.” He offered the man a hand.

Willas seemed to take Thomas in carefully, before putting his cigarette between his lips to offer his hand back to the other man. “Willas Tyrell.” He said around his cigarette, then taking it back after letting go of Tommy’s hand. “But you already knew that.”

Thomas just gave him a polite smile. “I’d like to discuss business with you, Lord Tyrell.”

Willas seemed slightly amused. “Is that so?”

“I want to buy Winter Rose.” Tommy told him directly.

“I’m afraid she already has an owner.” He told Tommy, his apologetic face clearly a well practiced one. “She belongs to miss Stark.”

Something told Tommy that that would be the pretty redhead. “I can pay more.” Tommy assured him.

“Not everything is about money, Mr. Shelby.” Willas told him easily leaning against his cane. Even though the thing was a piece of art, it was also necessary for Willas. “I have a reputation to uphold. Besides, Sansa is a dear friend.”

Tommy would bet she was. However, Willas was telling the horse didn’t belong to him, so Thomas had no interest in him anymore.

“Thank you for your time, Lord Tyrell.” Tommy told him politely. “If you’re interested, I’d like to discuss business with you at some other time.” He offered the lord his business card.

Willas accepted it and took a look at it. “We should have drinks one day, Mr. Shelby.”

Only when Tommy turned to leave he noticed something: the bodyguards never followed Lord Tyrell. They were still exactly in the same place.

Tommy had seen it wrong: they weren’t protecting the lord, they were there for the redhead.

Now he was truly curious.

***

Sansa Stark was not just a pretty woman; she was a lady. Tommy did a quick search on his phone and found superficial information -he’d need to look deeper into it later. 

He managed to find her by the bar right after Winter Rose raced -and won. The tall blonde woman was near, and so was the man with the ridiculous bun.

He slid onto the stool next to hers. “Lady Stark.”

She turned to him, her eyes taking him in. “Mr. Shelby.” She offered her hand.

How the hell did she know who he was?Tommy didn’t react, he picked her hand up and kissed the back of it. “It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine.” She replied, but her tone made it clear that it was only out of politeness. “How can I help?”

“I’ve heard Mr. Tyrell sold you Winter Rose.”

She snorted. “Willas raised her for me.”

“I want to buy her.” He pressed.

“Curiously I don’t intend to sell her.” She took a sip from her drink. Martini.

“I can cover whatever you’ve paid for her.” He tried again.

His eyes snapped to the tall woman, who took a step forward, probably not liking him so close to her boss.

Sansa raised a delicate hand, and the woman stopped. “I don’t doubt it, but I don’t want to sell.” She got off her stool. “It was nice finally putting a real face to the name, Mr. Shelby. Your pictures don’t do you justice.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Why would you have pictures of me?”

She leaned forward. “If I tell you, it won’t be as fun.” And she walked away.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos!

“I have to say… Poking the tiger with a short stick is more my style than yours.”

Sansa rested her chin on her hand. “Who says I’m poking a tiger?”

Margaery rolled her eyes and pulled a chair to sit across Sansa. “Oh please. Why were you talking to Thomas Shelby?”

“He came to talk to me.” Sansa pointed out.

“What did he want?” Margery asked, curious.

“Winter Rose.”

Margaery was confused for a minute, then she became bewildered. “The horse?”

“The one your brother sold to me, yes.”

Margaery groaned. “What’s with you all and horses? Honestly.”

“They’re regal animals.” Sansa pointed out.

“They’re animals, Sansa. I’m not saying they aren’t interesting or something, but it’s hardly necessary that much fuss over them.”

“Don’t let dear Willas hear you saying that. He’s really proud of Winter Rose.”

Margaery rolled her eyes. “So Shelby wanted the horse?”

“I think he still does. I put extra security on the stables.”

“Oh god. Do you really think he’d steal a horse? From you?”

“I don’t know.” Sansa admitted easily. “Thomas Shelby strikes me as the type of man that gets what he wants. And I don’t think he knows exactly who I am.”

“You’re joking.”

“I wish I was.” Sansa grinned. “But when we talked, I didn’t get the impression he knew who I was past the superficial.”

“Oh.” Margaery chuckled. “So he was the one poking the tiger. Interesting.” She tapped her lips with her finger. “Do you think he’ll find out who you are?”

“I’m sure he’s working on it as we talk.”

“Be careful, Sansa.” Margaery said, this time seriously. “He isn’t like us.”

“I’m quite aware of that.”

***

“I knew something was strange about that girl.” Polly declared as she simply invaded Tommy’s office.

He watched with a certain amusement as his aunt just plopped herself on the chair. “Make yourself comfortable, Polly.” He told her sarcastically.

“The Stark girl.” Polly insisted. “She isn’t just a lady.”

That interested Tommy. “What do you mean?”

“She’s the head of Arryn Group.” Polly informed him.

Now Tommy was really paying attention. “But aren’t they…”

“Criminals? Organized crime? Like us?” Polly offered.

“How?”

“This is the interesting bit.” Polly pulled her phone from her pocket. “Remember I said she looked familiar? That’s because I have seen her before.” She passed him the phone. “Can you see her?”

Yes, she was very easy to find with her red hair. “She looks young in this picture.”

“She was fifteen, but she already kept interesting company.”

That was one way of putting it. She was among Lannisters and Baratheons, and Tommy could see Petyr Baelish there in the back of the picture.

“This is an article about her dating Joffrey Baratheon.” Polly explained to Tommy. “But this isn’t how I remember her. A few years back, when you’re arrested, I was talking to Baelish, remember?”

“Yes.”

“She was there with him, like a shadow. Baelish introduced her as his daughter Alayne, but I am good with faces.”

“So she’s been under Baelish’s wing for a while.” Tommy summarized.

“But I think it’s more than that.” Polly pressed. “There’s a rumor… That she killed him.”

Tommy arched an eyebrow. “She doesn’t seem the type to get her hands dirty.”

“It makes you wonder, doesn’t it?”

“Not really.” Tommy smirked. “But it does make me curious to meet her again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> Come find me on tumblr ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really into this whole Sansa mob boss thing -clearly ;)
> 
> I don’t understand a thing about horse races, and the quick search made me confused, so I’m just going with the story. Sorry about it… hahaha
> 
> Let me know your feelings!
> 
> BTW I do know that carrying a gun is a crime in London. Just in case yo’ure wondering.


End file.
